


You Came Back.

by ExyDownUnder



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Bisexual Kevin Day, M/M, Multi, Riko be dead, Soft Andrew Minyard, Sweet boys deserve better, Wymack knows, post tkm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExyDownUnder/pseuds/ExyDownUnder
Summary: A short story that I wrote for a friend:Itʻs post the Ravensʻ game and Neil seems to going missing again, both Kevin and Andrew notice.Wymack notices the two worrying and sends them off to see whatʻs taking Neil so long.Eventually Neil comes back and has a moment with Andrew and Kevin.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	You Came Back.

The Foxes slowly and sorely made their way out of the change rooms, their excitement from beating the Ravens quickly going out of the window. Pain and aching bones soon took over them as they gathered in Edgar Allen’s locker room. 

Andrew searched for the red-head that should have been with them, presumably out of the showers, eager to make sure he was safe. The short blonde glanced around as the rest of the team sat down, most of them trying not to fall asleep, as they awaited for the arrival of their last member. He didn’t know what to do. What if something happened to Neil in the shower? What if one of the Ravens went in there? There were a half million possible outcomes- no. That would never happen. He was overthinking this, he had to be. But something was telling him that he needed to go and find Neil and he figured that Kevin might be concerned as well. Judging by the outcome between him and Riko at the end of the game, Kevin had more than enough reason to be worried. 

He was right. Kevin was also worried about Neil, especially after seeing Riko almost smashing his racquet into Neil only to be cut short by Andrew shattering his arm. He was concerned about what might have happened to Neil; the Moriyamaʻs were unpredictable and Kevin really didn’t want to push their luck. 

As they thought more and more, both Kevin and Andrew had begun to pace around the locker room. Wymack watched the pair and sighed, he fully understood their anxiety, but he knew that Neil was smart enough to get out of there if something was going to harm him or put him in danger. “Andrew, Kevin, go back into the showers and have a look to see if Neil is there. Your bloody pacing is starting to get real annoying.” His voice was stern but understanding. The two boys stopped in their tracks and looked at each other before nodding and walking over to the door. Andrew and Kevin stepped into the silent shower room to the sound of silence, the only noise being that of the door closing behind them and their soft footsteps on the tiled floors.

“Kevin, I’m worried about Neil.” Andrew spoke faintly. At the soft tone, Kevin stopped searching the showers for their missing teammate and turned to Andrew. He sounded so vulnerable and quiet that it threw Kevin off guard. But he understood what Andrew was feeling.

“I am too Andrew, but we both know that Neil’s smart enough to get out of there.” Kevin said moving closer to the short blond, looking down at him. As he watched the other boy’s expression he could see something on his face, something that he had never seen on Andrew before.

Andrew looked down at his hands. “Kevin, I- I donʻt know what this is. I don’t know why I’m worried. I never thought that you or Neil were achievable.” He said softly, his blond hair falling into his eyes as he clenched his fist. “Everything to me felt numb, surreal, as if as soon as I got taken off of my medication it was all going to end. That everything I was thinking or feeling about you and Neil was a delusion, something that I would never be able to get because I’m fucked in the head and everything else feels unreal so why shouldn’t you?” Andrewʻs voice was shaking. 

Kevin took a step forward and grabbed the otherʻs pale hand in his, uncurling the fist that was carving crescents into his palms. “Andrew, we both know that he’s okay.” Kevin said, voice soft and reassuring as he gave Andrewʻs hand a tight squeeze. “Listen to me Andrew. Everything that you, Neil and I have is real. Itʻs not a delusion, itʻs not a pipe dream, itʻs not something that your brain has made you think is reality. It’s real. We’re real. Okay?” Watching the shorter boy for only a moment more, Kevin pulled Andrew into a hug, feeling every shake and tremor as Andrew stood in his arms. 

“I just donʻt know what to do anymore, everything there’s just so much now.” Andrew said. His voice was muffled as he pressed closer into Kevinʻs chest. The two stood there for a little while, their bodies aching from the game, their muscles were burning but they didn’t move. Both of their bodies shaking slightly from the pain and every slight movement hurt but there was a bigger ache inside them. Everything was how they wanted but minus one person.

During the short silence they decided that it would be best if they went back into the locker room with the rest of the team. As they reentered the room, they stepped off to the side together. The rest of the team knew something was up with those two (and Neil) but no one really wanted to question either of them about it.

Nicky and Aaron were sitting down watching the two enter the locker room and shared a glance in understanding. The cousins knew what was going on with the three and they were okay with it. However, Nicky frowned a little as he looked at the two in concern over their behaviour. The rest of the team were split between watching them or slumped on any possible surface, half asleep. The door creaking open made every Fox turn their head to the offending noise. 

There stood their favorite redhead and both Kevin and Andrew perked up upon seeing Neil standing in the doorway. Neil looked over everyone's tired faces. Even through the exhaustion he could see the pride radiating off the whole team. Then he thought about how they would react to the news about Riko tomorrow and a smile grew on his face. This year alone had changed him so much; he had a family now, people that he can trust with his every truth and people that he knows will be there for him when he needs their help.

“What’s got you so happy?” Nicky asked looking at the red head who looked just a little too upbeat for someone who had just played that tough game.

Neil shook his head not noticing the smile that had made its way onto his lips. “Life?” He questioned himself but the good mood that he was in made its way into everyone in the room. Dan stood up straighter as Matt managed to smile through his aching muscles. Kevin and Andrew smiled a little more as the team’s mood lifted, bringing them back to life. Aaron and Nicky grinned at each other triumphantly, and Allison grabbed Reneeʻs hand holding it tightly. 

“Letʻs blow this joint,” Wymack said looking at his team. “Weʻve got a party to get to. Anyone whoʻs not on the bus in two minutes gets to stay here overnight.” Everyone knew that Wymack would never leave any of his Foxes behind but they all grabbed their things and made their way out of there like they believed him. 

Neil waited till everyone left, leaving himself, Kevin and Andrew in there alone. Wymack looked at the trio and knew better than to stay around so he followed the rest of the Foxes down the hall. Andrew grabbed Neilʻs duffel bag handing it to him but Neil just put it on the floor next to him. “You know your close calls are getting old.” Andrew said, looking at the red-head in front of him, “I thought you knew how to run.” 

Neil tilted his head to the side in confusion as Kevin just shook his head; he knew why Andrew was like this and not hugging the shit out of Neil like he clearly wanted to do. He didn’t want to seem vulnerable in front of Neil. Kevin reached out and put a hand on Andrewʻs shoulder silently telling him that it was okay to show his anxiety. Neil looked between the two before a small smile made its way onto his lips. “I thought you told me to stop running.”

Andrew stood there for a moment, watching him, before smiling a little and pulling Neil into a hug. He was shaking a little but he had given up on acting like he was on his medication. “I was worried about you Neil, we both were.” Andrew started. “I thought that everything that we’d worked for was going to disappear because of the fucking Moriyamaʻs and how fucking stupid they are.” 

Kevin smiled sadly as well. “We were both worried that you were going to be hurt by them Neil, we just wanted to make sure that you were safe.” Kevin moved closer to Andrew and Niel and wrapped his sore arms around them both. 

In this moment Neil could see how much he had grown from a year ago; from being a scared nobody, hating himself for signing with the Foxes and just dreading the days till he had moved in with Wymack. But tonight he was the starting as Foxes striker for the first ranked team in the NCAA. In two years he would be captain, and in four he would be graduating Palmetto State. He would fight for a spot on a national Exy team and then turn to fight tooth and nail to make the cut for Court.

Better than the bright future was what he had right here, right now: a court that would always be home, an actual family that would never give up on him no matter what happens between them, and Kevin and Andrew. Andrew who once stopped denying that there was something between the three of them that they might all want.

Neil didnʻt notice the silence that he had left the two in, too distracted by his overwhelming thoughts of the future. He couldnʻt help but smile and hug both Andrew and Kevin tighter. 

This was everything he wanted, everything he needed, and Neil was never letting it go.


End file.
